


О яблоках и руках

by Jaffeno



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леонардо очень любит яблоки, а вот Джироламо без ума от рук маэстро.<br/>Что же из этого выйдет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О яблоках и руках

Художник что-то весело болтает о виноградниках, сидя на полу у камина, расписывает прелести различных сортов вин и методично орудует ножом, срезая спиралью ярко-красную кожицу с крупного спелого яблока, почти нежно обхватывая его пальцами и отправляя сочные дольки в рот.

У Леонардо самые чудесные на свете руки, считает Джироламо. Проворные и сильные, с необычайно подвижными пальцам, будто бы вовсе не знающими, что такое покой. Граф готов поклясться на чем угодно, что даже во сне их кончики, покрытые мозолями и едва заметными тонкими ниточками шрамов, с аккуратно обрезанными ногтями – достаточно коротко, чтобы не мешать в работе – чуть заметно подрагивают, будто маэстро всё еще что-то вычисляет или рисует.

– Ч...что? – переспрашивает Риарио, облизывая отчего-то враз пересохшие губы. Он встряхивает головой, растерянно моргая, и отрывает, возможно, слишком пристальный взгляд от рук художника, когда те – уже пустые – касаются его щеки, привлекая внимание к укоризненному и несколько обиженному лицу Леонардо. Очевидно, что папский племянник упустил нечто важное в его словах, но повторяться изобретатель явно не собирается, и лишь молча ожидает ответа.

Вместо этого граф мягко обхватывает его запястье рукой, вжимаясь носом в чужую ладонь, и жадно втягивает воздух, мельком улавливая то, как от удивления расширяются глаза флорентийца.

Руки да Винчи пахнут горькой полынью и выделанной кожей, жженой сиеной и умброй, и к этому примешивается тонкий сладковатый аромат яблок, чей сок стекает по ладони маэстро.

Вначале Джироламо неторопливо и нежно слизывает его с каждого из пальцев, чуть посасывая при этом подушечки и даря им краткие поцелуи, чувствуя, как мелко подрагивают под его губами чужие пальцы. Он обводит самым кончиком языка кромку ногтей любовника, а после спускается на ладонь, где долго изучает жадным языком все линии – что навязчивые базарные гадалки зовут судьбоносными – на горячей коже, смакуя собственные ощущения и вслушиваясь в сбивчивое дыхание изобретателя.

Мужчина переходит к запястью, где запахи усиливаются в разы, чуть прикусывает, улавливая то, как бешено бьется жилка под тонкой кожей, и широкими мазками вылизывает его. Затем стремительно поднимается по ладони вверх – всё так же, не отрывая языка – и плотно обхватывает губами безымянный палец художника, с совершенно невинным взглядом поднимая глаза на любовника, и Леонардо не выдерживает.

Глухо взрыкнув, да Винчи подается вперед, выхватывая свою руку, и валит Риарио на пол, нависнув сверху и сбивчиво шепча непристойные комплименты по поводу "умений" гонфалоньера Римской Церкви, а затем накрывает его рот властным поцелуем, спешно избавляя их обоих от лишней одежды...

Много позже, на рассвете, Леонардо с улыбкой рассматривает тихо посапывающего рядом мужчину, и думает о том, сколькими же еще способами его удивит Джироламо.


End file.
